


【铁盾】久別重逢

by kdashmj



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdashmj/pseuds/kdashmj
Summary: 今天就让你们见识下什么叫老夫老夫——作者语。





	【铁盾】久別重逢

*

这是史蒂夫执行任务的第五个星期，也是托尼第五次叫嚣着要翘掉所有与斯塔克国际有关的签字却又被小辣椒踩着蛋蛋困在办公室。钢铁侠夜晚回到大厦，倒在冷冰冰的大床上，无所事事地抠着胸口反应堆上的细纹，侧躺着望向窗外。纽约市的灯火还未熄灭，但相比起前半夜却也黯淡了许多。托尼一边想念着史蒂夫，一边思考何时才能治好史蒂夫不在身边时永无尽头的失眠。

他放空了许久，终究是叹了口气般就要阖上眼，正准备试着入睡，便看见漆黑的夜空中滑过一道蓝色的能量涟漪。他噌地坐起来，接通了贾维斯：“告诉爸爸那是我的阿波罗回来了？”

“是的，sir。”智能管家的声音有些雀跃，“罗杰斯队长提前了半天回到大厦。”

“操他的，一定要是真的，别告诉爸爸这只是我的臆想。”托尼随便披上一件外套，几步便冲出房间往停机坪跑去。

“我猜您现在很清醒，sir。”

“待会儿就可能不清醒了——哦操，真的是他！”托尼赤着脚停在隔离门边，被劲风吹乱了头发。

他看见美国队长风尘仆仆地走下战机，星盾被提在手上，头盔不翼而飞，灰扑扑的金发比他的乱多了。但史蒂夫，天哪，史蒂夫噙着笑，他在看着托尼·斯塔克微笑，然后用四倍速度冲过来。

托尼有一瞬的宕机，只是机械地张开怀抱，还没来得及往前踏一步便被罗杰斯撞了个满怀。他们一起倒进隔离门里，史蒂夫用手护住托尼的脊背，还没来得及爬起来看清小胡子男人近况如何、有没有变瘦，就被钢铁侠拽着后颈的衣领吻住，把所有想说的话咽在这久别重逢的深吻里。他知道斯塔克的舌头饥渴地攻城略地，舔舐他嘴里的每一处角落，牙齿也很不听话地啃咬嘴唇和舌尖。这些令这个吻偶尔伴随着疼痛，但史蒂夫不在意这些，他清楚托尼过于想他了，而他也同样思念托尼，因此热情地回吻。直到两人都喘息着贴在一起，倒在地上抱着对方，史蒂夫才来得及好好看看自己的爱人。

“嘿，托尼。”他发出喑哑的声音，看到天才科学家小心翼翼地握住他的手，史蒂夫回握回去，贴近托尼任他啃咬自己的耳垂和脖颈。他望见小胡子男人眼中藏的很深的情欲和满溢的关心，便将自己的额头抵上去，放松地让自己压在托尼身上，半闭着眼睛在托尼脸颊边呼气：“我很想你。”

“操你的罗杰斯，竟然敢接这么长时间的任务，老卤蛋是要把你榨干吗？以后不许！”

托尼哼着气音忿忿不平。他看见史蒂夫弯起嘴角，摆出个好看的弧度，疲倦的眼睑快要合上，不由得吞咽了一下，打消了本欲执行的某种运动。

他轻拍史蒂夫的脊背，让青年靠在自己胸口，声音轻得不像话：“老天，你累坏了。还能起来吗？你知道我只能靠战甲扶你回房间休息。”

青年窝在托尼颈窝，疲倦却倔强地摇头：“别以为我不知道你想干什么，钢铁侠。”他明显感觉到托尼僵硬了一瞬，随即抱紧了他，再发出一声叹息：“可是你真的很累了，史蒂夫。”

“都累了一个多月，也不差这一会儿。”史蒂夫扭过头去吮吸托尼的耳垂，一边享受钢铁侠的手在他脊背上温和地拍打，“但或许，你得帮我脱衣服了。我现在连胳膊都不想抬。”

他手臂一动，解除了盾牌回收装置的磁力，毫无地位的星盾被残忍地丢到一边，滑过某个台阶，咣铛一声停在大厅里。

“你还真舍得这么对你的好姑娘。”托尼亲吻史蒂夫不算干净的鬓角，胸口的反应堆更亮了些，纳米战甲覆盖了他的左半身，靠着机械动力将他们拖坐了起来：“嘿，你还好吗？”

他探手向史蒂夫挺翘的臀瓣，摸了一圈后停在战衣前方的皮扣那打转。史蒂夫胡乱点头，刚想帮着一起脱下上衣，却被托尼阻止：“我想把你按在落地窗上，你就穿着这身衣服，只是脱下裤子，而我穿着战甲操你。”

“老天啊，斯塔克，托尼……”史蒂夫一下子清醒了一大半，他扶着托尼冰冷的纳米战甲，无奈地跟随力道站起来，脸颊有些微热。但实际上，他确实想得到一场性爱，至于什么姿势，在哪里，穿什么衣服，按理来说并不重要。但托尼这分明是想——

“我想更直观地认识到我在和美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯做爱。”托尼的声音低沉得可怕，就连目光都亮了起来。他扶着史蒂夫来到落地窗边，略显昏暗的曼哈顿全景落入史蒂夫的蓝眸里。

美国队长叹了口气，亲吻托尼的嘴唇，再顺着后者小心施压的力度倚在落地窗上，额头抵着玻璃，任由钢铁侠为他脱下了脏兮兮的裤子，一把拉到膝盖，让下半身暴露在略显清凉的空气里。

“我没怎么清理自己，衣服也脏的要命。”史蒂夫扯出一个疲惫的轻笑，“别为难自己，托尼。我们可以去浴室，或者简单的清理一下。”

“有人说过你这样很傻吗？我什么时候勉强过？”托尼啃咬史蒂夫的后颈，即使此刻青年身上的味道确实称不上好闻，可他怎么会在乎这些？

他裹着战甲的手握上史蒂夫沉睡中的柔软阴茎，冰凉的触感激得青年一个挺腰，瞬间瞪大了眼睛。

史蒂夫嘴里哽出一声呜咽，低下头便看到金红配色的战甲正擒着自己的性器上下撸动，他肉眼可见地硬了起来，轻声喘息：“托尼，这太……你的战甲……唔……”

史蒂夫被一个轻握止了声，身后，硬邦邦冰凉凉的战甲贴上来，但很显然只有上半身，这令史蒂夫被迫弯了腰肢，将自己的屁股翘了出去，送到钢铁侠手里。那只穿着战甲的手揉捏他的臀瓣，意外的小心，没有平时的把玩，反而像是在按摩。

“史蒂夫，睁开眼睛。”就在托尼话音刚落的一瞬间，一盏离他们不远的小灯亮了起来。光影闪烁之间，史蒂夫看清了自己与托尼映在玻璃上的倒影。

他看见站在他身后的托尼不知何时脱下了裤子，战甲就那么裹着他的小腿、后背、和上身，小胡子科学家目光如炬地盯着倒影里史蒂夫开始布满情欲的脸，还舔舐着嘴唇，又贴过来亲吻他的耳垂。

史蒂夫吸了口气，身体本能地燥热起来，他不想去管他们是否会被别人看见——谢天谢地，昆式战机的巨大机翼遮挡了一部分可能的视线和角度——这可是头一回。

他太想托尼了，也太累了，只想托尼赶紧进入他的身体，高潮，然后餍足地睡去。即使托尼此刻正穿着纳米战甲在——耶稣基督啊，他怎么可以——

“啊……”史蒂夫终是呻吟出声。纳米战甲流动着攀上他的腰腹，滑过腹肌和肚脐，再往上按压他的乳尖。

“托尼！”他好似失了力气地叫喊，得到钢铁侠一个安慰的套弄：“我想这么做很久了，甜心。从我第一次研发成功流动纳米物质开始。”

托尼毫不掩饰自己的欲望，移开停留在史蒂夫臀瓣的手，从美国队长的军用口袋里掏出润滑剂和安全套。托尼挑眉，抖抖安全套的包装：“怎么只剩一个了？”

喘匀了气的史蒂夫翻了个白眼，任由托尼放弃他早已挺立的阴茎，坚硬的手甲隔着层鳞甲战服配合纳米物质按压他的胸部。青年只是轻轻喘息，这点刺激很舒服，但只是让他起了层鸡皮疙瘩，他意外地蛮享受这样新奇的……情趣。他可真算是染上了些托尼的坏毛病。

“你知道那东西在野外有多好用。士兵们都会带上几个以备不时之需。”他顺手拿走托尼手中的安全套，用牙齿咬开包装，红润的舌舔过柔软的嘴唇，半阖着眼地扭过头来，侧了个身准备帮托尼戴上，就看到钢铁侠僵硬着身子，直勾勾地盯着他。

史蒂夫轻笑，侧倚在玻璃窗上，没有抬手套弄托尼腿间挺立的阴茎，而是擒着安全套的小圆环小心为爱人套上，他怕不干净的手套会给托尼带来什么感染，那可不好玩，钢铁侠毕竟没有四倍抵抗力。

“怎么……”史蒂夫还没来得及说完便被托尼狠狠咬住了嘴唇，他看到钢铁侠眼里燃烧的欲火，心中咯噔一声，却仍游刃有余地用远胜托尼的肺活量对付这个凶狠的热吻。

他们的嘴刚分开，史蒂夫就被狠狠地按在了落地窗上。他的头砸上自己此前一直撑在玻璃上的小臂，想着自己的脸又要被袖子上的灰抹黑一圈，就听托尼用战甲的某种热武器切开润滑剂瓶的声音——真是杀鸡用牛刀。

史蒂夫大抵是由于太累了，他竟然听见托尼的声音里带着颤抖的哭腔：“你过于性感了，史蒂夫。”又或是太兴奋到声音颤抖？史蒂夫选择后者。

冰凉的润滑剂几乎是被灌进史蒂夫体内，瓶口抽离的瞬间便被钢铁侠的手指堵了回去。比常人粗长一圈的战甲手指探入史蒂夫体内，青年只能蹙着眉，把自己的声音放出来，抖动着呻吟：“你还真打算用……战甲……”

“我正在用，甜心。”托尼也硬得不行，他一手帮史蒂夫扩张，另一只裹着战甲的手摩挲青年敏感的大腿根部。面前的美国队长上衣完整，里头却盘了片流动的纳米金属在煽风点火，下身裤子滑到小腿，被没来得及脱掉的战靴锁在那晃荡。托尼感到燥热更甚，他抽出黏腻得不成样的手指，将剩下的润滑涂在自己戴套的阴茎上，擒住史蒂夫的腰，想把自己往温热的内里挤，但又怕史蒂夫疼，到底还是制住了浴火，好歹问了句：“我忍不住了，甜心。虽然扩张还没做完，但我——”

“固定我的双手。”史蒂夫没头没尾的来了句，弄得托尼的动作都停了下来。美国队长一脸恨铁不成钢的样子，殷红着脸歪头瞪他：“你想让我戴着手套搞这些然后我们一起感染？我看你也没有想帮我脱手套的意思。”托尼喃喃了一句：“毕竟要全套……”

“所以直接进来，又不是第一次了。”他发誓现在自己脸很红，这么多年，他可算是了解托尼的这些……大概可以称作性癖吧。可，无所谓了。史蒂夫将自己往后送了送，就听见一声压在嗓子眼里的嘶吼。他的双手被按在落地窗上，金红色的纳米战甲穿透特质的玻璃将他的双手牢牢固定，灯也在同一刻熄灭，万家灯火像星光一般落进他海蓝色的瞳仁里。

托尼近乎是冲进他体内。老实说，他疼得嘶了一声，后穴在一瞬间感觉要裂开，又或者被托尼滚烫的阴茎烙坏。但这疼痛比在战场上受的伤轻多了，他享受那份饱胀感和丝丝缕缕的火辣，许久未被进入的身体绞紧了托尼的性器，敏感的内里带去快慰和痛感交织在一起，史蒂夫想念这种熟悉的交融感一个多月，当下终于发出一身餍足的喟叹。他歪过头张开嘴，让托尼的舌头滑进嘴里抢夺氧气。冰凉的纳米物质从胸口探上来，在被衣领遮挡住的脖颈处滑动，带去酥麻感、一层鸡皮疙瘩和一片粉红的蒸腾热流。

托尼将性器抵到最深，喘息着贴在史蒂夫背上，蒸腾的快感一波波涌上来，但他听到了史蒂夫的声音，一下子不敢再动。

“我真的很想你。”他说的很轻，下巴抵在史蒂夫肩上瞭望下方的城市，“没有你陪我看这风景，搞得我想拉上窗帘。”

史蒂夫的身体含着托尼的阴茎，他轻微移动腰胯，让腿间的欲望在托尼重新握住他的掌心里移动，连带着身后的性器也微微摩擦起来，又疼又爽的电流令他说话断断续续的：“以后有的是……啊……机会……”

他知道托尼在等他适应，钢铁侠额头上布满了一层薄汗，显然也是忍得很辛苦，这才想出几个拙劣的借口来转移注意力，“行了，托尼，”他动动腰胯，“我已经没事了。”

“这可是你说的……”托尼咬了口史蒂夫的嘴角。

“嗯，我说的……呜……”他因瞬间抽出又在下一刻狠狠肏进去的阴茎而颤抖，声音都高了好几个调。尚未完全润滑扩张的后穴火辣辣的，但爽也是真的爽。那种原始的、疯狂的欲望和快慰让史蒂夫将头抵在冰凉的玻璃上，眉眼间挤了些生理泪水，纤长的睫毛扇子一般扑闪，嘴里因喘息而吐出的热气在玻璃上凝成一片白色。

钢铁侠抱着他，在一个挺身后用纳米战甲固定住超级士兵的双腿，再狠狠拉开到裤子所能承受的最大宽度。他发狠地在史蒂夫体内冲撞，末了觉得不够，他想渴求更多。

“史蒂夫，老冰棍，队长，甜心……”托尼一口气喊了好几个称呼，下一刻，Mark 85的手甲发出一道亮光，直至把史蒂夫的战衣裤子劈成了两半，可怜巴巴地连接依旧穿在史蒂夫腿上的战靴在地上摇摆。

史蒂夫看到了这一幕，还没做完心理建设就被托尼提着一条腿按在了落地窗上，只休息几秒钟的阴茎再次冲进他体内，蛮横地深入浅出，还因姿势的原因每一次都碾过他的前列腺。他闷哼一声，倒不是疼，只是这姿势有够怪异与羞耻，而且真的太刺激了。

“战服……哈啊……”托尼冰冷的战甲覆盖上他腿根，再小心地配合节奏揉搓他的囊袋和根部，两个过于敏感的地方激得他大腿一软，仰头发出困兽般的低吼，整个人仰靠在了托尼怀里——不要怀疑，他现在真的爽翻了。

“战服可以再做，斯塔克国际不差钱。”托尼的气息喷吐在史蒂夫后颈，他难得把自己的钞能力说出来，“喜欢我用……纳米战甲撩拨你吗？”

他随手撕开史蒂夫腋下肋骨处的战服，干脆地将手伸了进去，力道却很轻地揉捏他早已挺立的乳尖。史蒂夫低呼一声，阴茎坚硬到在玻璃上擦出一条水痕，可就是无法释放。他不清楚自己是否已经被托尼做到抵达了干性高潮，他一直都很舒服、快慰，可他还是想彻底射出来，那样会轻松很多。他嘶吼着发力，想要挣脱手上的束缚安慰自己。

“我来好吗？”托尼的喘息声低沉却温和，“别自己来，也别感染。纳米材料每刻都会被替换，绝对比用酒精消毒过的手都干净。”

“谁会傻傻的……用酒精给手……嗯……消毒——老天啊，托尼，你最好帮帮我——”史蒂夫被堆积的快感折磨得浑身燥热，额角都冒出了青筋，“你不会想让这面玻璃直接报废的——”

“那就换一面，实际上它已经报废了。”托尼恶趣味的没有满足史蒂夫的要求，而是舔舔嘴唇，声音性感又迷人的低笑，“让我的战甲满足你，怎么样？”

“你——噢，托尼——托尼——”

太要命，这太超过了！

他眼睁睁看着自己的阴茎被纳米材料覆盖，天知道钢铁侠的大脑在想什么，他只知道纳米材料能随他心意变化形态。可现在，他的阴茎在那堆材料里，在看不到的地方被一堆无机物质上下套弄，还震颤着他的顶端和根部——史蒂夫怀疑托尼在里边做出了像震动棒那样的震动系统和频率——甚至带上了温凉舒适的温度。

这过于刺激了。

史蒂夫几乎是瞬间没蹦住，直接交代在了一堆金属里。他在高潮的白光中呻吟，将胸部压向托尼的手掌，再挺腰配合后穴的抽插延长这次高潮。

他餍足地呼吸着，勉力绞紧后穴。史蒂夫借助轻微的亮光看到他在他身后也快要高潮的托尼。青年的嘴角微微上扬，侧过头去亲吻托尼的眼睛。

托尼没想到史蒂夫会来这一出。他知道金发青年已经高潮了，本打算不再抑制自己，可这——天啊，这个吻太过美好。史蒂夫潮红着脸主动亲吻他，混杂情欲的吐息搅进他们之间的空气。坚毅的面容此刻温和了下来，湖蓝色的眼睛深情又克制地望着他——史蒂夫太美了。

胸部的手瞬间离开了他，令史蒂夫始料未及的，托尼将他整个人从大腿根拖了起来。失去支点的身体只能全部压在腿根的托尼手甲上，瞬间消失的平衡和转瞬即逝的不安全感让史蒂夫本能地绷紧身上的每一处肌肉，呼吸沉重而快速，本该消退的高潮再度迭起，他尚未疲软的阴茎又流出一些精液。这一下也令托尼爽得头皮发麻，直接在史蒂夫体内射了出来。

史蒂夫喘着气靠在落地窗上，低头看着纳米材料从阴茎上褪去，留下一堆滴滴答答的白浊。再看自己悬空的双腿——或者说整个人——和将头搁在他肩膀上闭着眼享受余韵的钢铁侠，不由得轻笑：“仗着Mark 85的力量？”

“当然仗着它的力量，那可是我的造物。”托尼挑眉，脸不红心不跳。他笑着与史蒂夫接吻，顺便收回了固定史蒂夫双手的纳米战甲和身上其他部分的纳米物质。“你太镇定了，队长。”

“那是因为我体力够好，而且某种意义上来说不容易高潮。”史蒂夫感觉自己被小心放下，托尼的性器也从他体内抽离。他扶着玻璃，缓慢地站到地上，没事人一样转过身来抱住了托尼。一嘴啃在他鼻子上。

“哎，甜心会咬人了！”托尼假装吃痛，心疼地亲吻史蒂夫依旧上扬的嘴角，扶着顺势靠在他身上的史蒂夫往房间走去——他确实累坏了。“休息吧，剩下的交给我。”

“嗯。”史蒂夫只来得及应了声便直接靠在托尼身上睡了过去，后者也没有怨言，半扶半抱地带他回了房间，脱下那些脏兮兮、因为一场性爱而不是战斗而破破烂烂的鳞甲战服，穿着Mark 85帮美国队长洗了个热水澡。

待托尼整理完一切和史蒂夫一起躺在床上时，东方已经亮起了鱼肚白。他让贾维斯拉上窗帘，侧身将史蒂夫抱进怀里。迷迷糊糊的美国队长顺手搭在钢铁侠腰上，下意识收紧了力度，嘴里发出几声呓语：“托尼……我很想你……”

“我也想你。睡吧，史蒂夫。我在这呢。”托尼拍拍青年精壮的脊背，阖上眼，终于安心地睡了过去。

end.


End file.
